Humiliated? Forget About It!
by sassyboots4
Summary: he wnats her, she wants him. summary s no good, but please read and review review review!eric delko/dr tara price


She hadn't been there long.

A month, maybe two.

She was stunning.

Gorgeous.

She had the body of an angel.

He always watched her from the window above where she worked, marveling at her beauty.

He wasn't sure how she felt about him, but he knew how he felt about her, he hadn't felt this strongly for someone since Natalia.

He knew what was happening.

He was in love.

************************

She still didn't have her bearings around room yet.

Wait, _her_ room.

She had had a hell of a time trying to find things, but she was doing her best, and, despite her newbie status, she was wowing the team with her intellect.

She didn't really care about wowing the team, she only cared about wowing one person.

Eric Delko.

She saw his glances.

His smiles. That gorgeous, gorgeous smile.

The way he arched an eyebrow when he was trying to be funny or laughing at someone else.

She liked it all.

Everything about.

She _loved_ him.

***************************

That night, he hadn't slept.

All he could think about was her how he would feel against her body, how his lips would feel locked to hers.

He couldn't take it.

He couldn't deny it.

He was in love with her.

He was in love with Dr Tara Price.

And tomorrow, he was gonna tell her how he felt.

Yep.

He was gonna tell her.

****************************

She couldn't sleep.

It was driving her nuts.

Thoughts about him raced through her head.

What he would look like without those useless clothes on.

Ooh, that chiseled chest, broad shoulders, perfect waist, amazing legs.

And that face.

Oh that face!

Those brown eyes, that great smile, it haunted her.

She had to tell him.

No matter how humiliating.

She couldn't stand it.

*********************

Walking towards the autopsy room, he was coaching himself, trying to gain momentum and confidence.

He walked in the room, as quiet as a mouse and called her name. "Tara.?" he called in a questioning voice.

"Ooowww!!!!!!!" she screamed as he heard her hit her head on the stainless steel autopsy table.

"Oh My God! Im so sorry! Are you okay??" he said worriedly rushing to help her up.

"Im fine." she said laughing at herself to try and stop the rushing redness headed to her cheeks.

"Oh, Tara, your bleeding" he whispered, genuinely concerned she may have really hurt her head.

" Im fine really" she said reassuringly.

"Good couse, I would have never been able to forgive myself if I hurt you ,Tara" he gushed. She started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Oh how she loved that. " its just, well... you called me Tara. You usually call me Dr Price." she said looking a little nervous.

He started to blush uncontrollably.

She sensed his nervousness and tried to ease it. "Eric, I um have something to tell you." she whispered, really turning red now.

"Me first " he said, and before she could object, she felt his lips on hers.

It was a pretty kiss.

It made her heart flutter.

She pulled away slighted. "Eric..wow...hhmm!!" she said breathlessly against his lips.

He heard this and it made him want her more.

He pulled her in again, but this time the kiss was deeper, more passionate, and filled with lust.

Before she knew it she was being pushed hungrily into the freezers.

"Eric!" she moaned as he started to kiss along her jaw down to her next.

He was getting hard, she could feel it. It was killing her.

Then all of a sudden, something came over him. He lifted her up by her thighs and set her as gently as he could on the autopsy table. He climbed on top of her and pulled at the neckline of her scrubs, kissing the newly exposed skin.

" Eric, we are in a freezing room will....Oooohhh god that feels good..umm..a bunch of.. Mmmm...dead bodies, we shouldn't do this here."

"Well then where?" he questioned breathlessly, continuing the assault on her body.

"Well..mmm...after shift, we could go ....mmmmm. Out for dinner then..oh... we could go back to your place and continue this autopsy." she said with a satisfied smile on her face.

He finally stopped,"okay the ill pick you up at eight. The well continue where we left off."

"You got it my Russian Cuban." she said as she kissed him passionately and let him on his way.

She couldn't believe what had just happened.

She was going out with Eric Delko tonight.

Humiliated? Forget about it.

**The End**


End file.
